


Demonic Info

by JustSimon



Category: Re:Kinder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Story that reveal who is Yuuichi Mizuoka's crush.
Relationships: Yuuichi Mizuoka/Chie





	Demonic Info

Despite on crazy bound of Shunsuke and Yuuichi, six friends in trouble knew that little demon have some love interest, it's time to reveal who is Yuuichi's crush, it was an usual day and Yuuichi just strolled, but then he saw a girl, girl that fed her cat, and then Yuuichi felt something sensational in his chest, like his heart began to beat faster than usual, Yuuichi understood that somehow he fell in love with that girl, even if he don't knew her name and herself and fact that she been older than him a bit, but he decided to meet with her and in the process learn more about her.  
"Um hi, i think we don't know each other, my name is Yuuichi." 'Nice to meet you, i am Chie.' "I saw you fed your cat." 'Yeah, i like cats, they are cute.' "Agree." 'Oh i am so sorry, but i must go.' "Oh, i understand." 'But maybe we can meet today a bit later?' "Eh? Oh um, sure gladly." 'How about at the beach in 3 PM?' "Beach? Sure no problem." 'Then, i will see you later at the beach. Bye Yuu-kun.' "Yeah bye."  
Then Yuuichi had a conversation with himself.  
"Argh! What the hell is happened to me?" ;You had a feeling of true love.; "What are you doing here?" ;I am here to help you with your thoughts, after all i am your heart.; "Urusai! I can deal with this myself, i don't need your help." ;But first of all, you should tell her who you are.; "Are you gone nuts? How can i say to her that i am a frickin devil kid, what if she will begin avoiding me?" ;If this girl truly have a kind heart she can understand you and don't push you from herself.; "Can understand me? Yeah right. Nevermind, i'll do it."  
When 3 PM has come Yuuichi went to the beach and to his surprise she actually waited him there.  
'Yuuichi you are arrived.' "To be honest i thought you will not came. Chie, i should tell you the truth about myself. Can you listen it?" 'Sure i will listen you.'  
Yuuichi began tell his twisted story of his life. How he had a happy family with which he sang a joyful songs, about how his father cheated on Yuuichi's mother, her unstable mind, how he got a god like powers, murder mother and father at his hands, about diabolical game which he made for six friends in trouble, his strange connection with Shunsuke and unknown for Yuuichi himself memory where he made a suicide.  
"I understand if you refuse befriend with such a demon kid like me."  
And then Chie just hugged Yuuichi, needles to say that he is blushed.  
"N-nanishiteruno?" 'Yuu-kun, you experienced a many things, but now everything is fine.'  
Then she let Yuuichi go and said.  
'I gladly will be your friend Yuuichi.' "Oh, huh, that's cool, AHEM, earlier not so long before, i saw a Crayfish Hermit, do you wanna look at him?" 'Yeah. Sounds interesting.' "Then, let's go Chie."  
Yuuichi took Chie for a hand and they went to that crayfish. Yuuichi noticed that he blushed again, Chie blushed too but Yuuichi don't noticed that, because his head was busy with thought, that thought was.  
"I can't confess her, at least now, maybe in the another time."  
So they just stood there looking at the sea, for some reasons, Yuuichi stood on the rock, to looks more taller, silly kid. And this been a story about Yuuichi's crush, Chie.


End file.
